Assassin
by Psyknife
Summary: An assassin has broken into the school and her target is one of the X-Men...(This is mainly a Psylocke story w/ a special guest appearance)
1. Stranger On The Grounds?

Assassin  
by: PSYKNIFE  
It was midnight. Low, grey clouds drifted past the sinister moon lighting   
the night sky. The location is Westchester, New York. It is here, in a   
small town known as Salem Center, that she has been sent. She doesn't   
know anyone here (at least, that's what she thinks), she just knows what   
she has been sent to do. She has found the location of her target. Her   
target lives here, inside a large, yet somewhat hidden mansion known as a   
school for gifted youngsters. Though she has been trained not to care,   
she fears for her target. She doesn't know if they have a family;   
children that they will be leaving behind. She may be a trained assassin,   
but she still has raw emotions. Lord knows she has experienced her load   
of hardships over the years.  
  
She swiftly darts over the gates of the estate without disrupting any   
security systems that may be monitoring the grounds. Her black ninja   
wraps make her almost invisible in the shadows. She has a notion that   
this school has a high class security system, and she needs to be ready   
for whatever may come. After all, she has heard a rumor that an outlaw   
band of mutants occupy this place. She knows that if she is not careful   
the Fantasic Four or the Avengers may find her on their property. The   
last thing she needs is to be discovered. Being caught on a mission like   
this could cost her her life, or worse.  
  
She makes her way to the side of the building and molds herself to the   
brick as if it were a second layer of skin. She begins to move, then   
suddenly a noise! She stops breathing. The front door opens and what   
appears to be a rugged, white male exits the house with a large cigar   
between his lips. He reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a   
lighter. She doesn't move, but her eyes are fixed on him. She sees his   
serious eyes, worn face, and rugged facial hair as he lights his cigar.   
He looks familiar, though definitly not a member of the Fantasic Four or   
the Avengers. He stops. He holds his cigar tight in his hand and he   
doesn't move. He twitches his nose like a beast trying to sniff out its   
prey. Suddenly, he snaps his head to the right and looks directly where   
she is hiding in the shadows. She swears that he is looking her dead in   
the eyes, but he turns away. He puts out his cigar and returns inside the   
mansion. Did he see her? Why didn't he make a move? Nevertheless, it   
was time to move again. She was free and there was no one else outside   
that she could sense.  
  
She follows the wall around to the back of the house. Above her there is   
a window. This is the window. She can be in and out in a matter of   
seconds if all goes well. She uses one of the devices on her belt her   
shoot a rope up the side of the house. It catches near the roof top. She   
checks its stability and begins to climb. She scours the wall with an   
ease that can only be accompished by a trained ninja. When she reaches   
the window she wraps the rope around herself so that she won't fall. She   
reaches to her belt ro retrieve lock picking devices. She works the   
window lock without making a noise. The window is open. She enters.  
  
She spys her target asleep in bed. The target is female, and no trace of   
anyone else in the room. She reaches to her belt now to retrieve a   
sarringe and a vile of liquid that is the cloak of death that will be used   
to end this woman's life. She prepares the dose as she hovers over her   
target. She watches the target for a moment. She can see her breath as   
the sheets rise and fall. The target reminds her of herself in a way.   
She takes in the piles of purple hair that drape across her target's   
pillows and sheets. Most interesting about her target is a red tattoo   
that goes across her left eye. Interesting.   
Enough! It's time to finish the job. She moves in to puncture her   
target's skin with the needle, but then she feels an extraordinary pain in   
her head and falls to the floor in agony. Her target rises out of bed and   
turns to her. The target's name is Elizabeth Braddock. She, too, is a   
trained ninja assasssin (thanks to her unfortunate jaunts with Mandarin   
and the Hand) and she knows every trick in the book.  
  
"You are a clever little one aren't you? Thought I was asleep, luv?   
You'll have to do better than that, I sensed your thoughts the minute you   
began scaling the wall outside my window."  
  
She grabs her assailant by the collar and pulls her closer. Her silky,   
white night gown glistens in the moonlight.  
  
"What are you, deaf?" She asks, "That little mental bolt didn't hurt you   
too bad did it? Poor baby."  
  
Her assailant does not respond with words to the crack that Betsy made.   
Instead, she catches Betsy off guard by punching her square in the jaw.  
  
"OW! You bloody little urchin!" she yells as her grip on the assassin   
releases.  
  
Her assailant backs away from her in battle ready position. Betsy holds   
her jaw to numb the pain as she examines this girl before her. She can   
now see her plainly in the moonlight. She is a girl in her mid-20's   
(perhaps), she has long, black hair, and a build that...  
Before Betsy can finish her thought the girl attacks. Luckily, for Betsy,   
she has quick reflexes. She moves out the way and grabs the girl's arm,   
pinning it to her back and pushing her against the bedside.  
  
"What are tou doing here? Who sent you?" The girl remained silent as she   
struggled with Betsy. "Tell me or I'll break your bloody arm off girl! I   
am sick of playing games!"  
  
The girl breaks free and hurls Betsy onto the bed. The girl pulls out a   
knife and dives at Betsy, but Betsy rolls out of the way just in time.   
She jumps on top of Betsy with knife in hand trying to puncture Betsy's   
heart with it. There is a great deal of fear and determination in the   
girl's eyes. Betsy kicks the girl onto the floor and the knife flies from   
her grip. She crawls to get it but Betsy grabs her from behind. Betsy   
jams her arm around the girl's neck, hoping to slow her. The girl elbows   
Betsy in the stomach and grabs her knife. She lunges at Betsy and pierces   
her shoulder. Betsy responds to this by crying out in pain like a wild   
animal. The girl become more anxious. That yell was loud enough to wake   
everyone in the house. If she was going to die anyways she might as well   
get pleasure first by killing this horrible woman with the purple hair who   
insists on fighting her. But as she thinks she is caught off guard.   
Betsy is sick of playing games. She uses her mutant powers, what some   
call a gift, to wield a blade made completely by her telekinetic   
abilities. The girl draws a blade in response, though it is clear she is   
a little thrown off by the glowing blade that this woman has created from   
nothing. With a blink of an eye the combat begins. They move faster than   
the human eye can respond to. The rooms looks like a blur of action. The   
eye could catch the sight of a few limbs gliding by quickly, or the glow   
of Betsy kinetic blade. Then the action stops. Betsy has sliced the   
girls sword in half. The girl backs against the wall as she sees Betsy   
inch towards her with the glow from the blade making the hate in her eyes   
very apparent.  
  
"How many times do I have to ask? I don't want to kill you, it's usually   
not my style. But you've pissed me off. If someone wants me dead at   
least they can give me the courtesy of telling me who they are. So again,   
who sent you!!!??"  
  
The ninja assassin says nothing. This fight is over. She reaches to her   
belt to grab the only thing she has left, her kitana. She raises it high   
in the air and beings to bring it down fast towards her heart.  
  
"NO!" shouts Betsy as she reaches out her hand. Suddenly the blade stops   
centimeters away from the girls flesh. She doesn't know that happened.   
All she knows is that she can't move.  
  
"Don't do it. I know that you would rather kill yourself than face your   
employer, but that's not how we do things here. Now, surrender willingly   
and you won't have to die. We can help you." The girl just gazes at   
Betsy while trying not to pass out. The sounds off her heaving breath is   
the only sound that fills the room. "Look, you've made a big mistake by   
taking a job to kill an X-Man..." An X-Man? Her employer sent her to   
kill an X-Man? No wonder this place was slightly familiar. "...but maybe   
it isn't a mistake. Maybe we can help you get out of whatever deal you   
have made. You can get your life back, you just have to give us some   
answers."  
  
"You better listen to her darlin'", says a voice at the door. It's the   
man she saw on the porch. "It's for your own good."  
  
Betsy turns back to the girl. "What is your name." There is no response.  
  
"Her name is Elecktra," the man, also known as Wolverine of the X-Men.  
  
"You know her, Logan?"   
  
"We had a run in once. She won't respond. You know what to do."  
  
Betsy nods. Before the girl regains her ability to move she sees another   
glowing object form out of Betsy hand. Betsy reaches back and plunges the   
psychic knife into Elecktra's head and she passes out.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED... 


	2. Prisoner

CHAPTER TWO  
She wakes up hours later in a very unfamiliar place that appears to have technology like none she has ever seen before. She seems to be restrained in some sort of tube that extends from the floor to the ceiling. The only thing that is keeping her from the people on the other side are some sort of glowing bars that will shock her if she attempts to touch them. On the other side of the bars are people that are unfamiliar to her, well, except for one. She recognizes the man with the gruffy appearance, he is the one known as Wolverine. She doesn't recognize the woman with the red hair, or the African American woman with the white hair. The most unusual person to her is the one who appears to be a man completely covered with blue fur.  
"Good morning," he says with a sarcastic grin.  
She just stares at him.  
"My name is Dr. Henry McCoy. The woman to my right is known as Jean Grey, and the woman to my right is Ororo Munroe. It appears that you already know Logan. I don't suppose you know why you are here?"  
She turns her head away and remains silent. It is an assassin's job to not give away their intended purposes.  
"Well, as you very well know now you have attacked an X-Man, and an attack on one of us is an attack on all of us," he ignores her silence.  
"Stop talkin' to her like that, Hank. She ain't gonna respond. Let me talk to her for a while, I'll get something out of her," says Wolverine as he releases his razor sharp claws.  
"No, Logan. Violence is her way of communicating. We don't use it unless it's necessary. I am sure that we can find a way to settle this," replies Ororo Munroe coolly. Many years being worshipped as a goddess have given her a very relaxed attitude. That is, of course, unless her friends are placed in danger.  
"Let me read her mind, I can find out why she is here."  
"No, Jean, we mustn't do that for fear of upsetting the Professor."  
"But he ain't here right now."  
"Which is exactly why we mustn't do anything hastily. We need to behave in a professional manner even in his absence."  
Just at that moment Elizabeth Braddock enters. She is not in the best of moods after being attacked by Elecktra just a few hours ago. She has spent the last hour and a half with Dr. Cecilia Reyes mending her wound. She now has her shoulder wrapped up pretty well.  
"You are looking lovely, Betsy."  
"Thank you, Hank. But I don't feel as I look, unfortunately. Have you found anything out?"  
"Nothing more than you have."  
"Let me go into her mind."  
"No, Betsy, I already suggested that and it is a no go."  
"Well then, what are we to do?"  
None of them answer this question because they are unsure of how to deal with the issue with the Professor being away. He was called away to Washington because of an incident involving his brother. Then, Betsy speaks.  
"Well, I can't wait any longer. Obviously, somebody wants me dead and I don't want to wait around to find out who. I say we go into her mind and find out who sent her and then go after them."  
"I wish we could, Elizabeth, but we must wait. I will try to contact the Professor this afternoon. By tonight if we haven't contacted him then I give you full permission to enter her mind. Until then you need to rest, you are still weak from your battle and your wound no doubt."  
After saying this Storm leaves the room to pursue the task which she has just stated. Hank stays in the room to keep an eye on Elecktra, who hasn't moved this whole time. Jean takes Psylocke along back to her room, she knows that Psylocke doesn't intend on waiting until tonight to go into the assassin's mind, so she must keep Psylocke busy to avoid her upsetting anyone in the mansion. 


End file.
